1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices with a rotatable support, especially to an electronic device capable of adjusting orientation of display content in response to rotation of a support.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as digital photo frames usually include a rotatable support, thus the digital photo frame can be supported in different angles. Generally, angle snap toggles are used to adapt the rotation of the support adjusting the orientation of the display content on the digital photo frame. What is needed is a new structure capable of automatically adjusting orientation of display content for the electronic devices.